


Legally Binding

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Yorkalina snippets [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Just what Carolina would be thinking of as she played the blues i guess?, Well it isn't fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finally returns some of York's things to Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Binding

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda came to me. Feedback appreciated.

Blood splattered across the wall as York coughed up another lung-full. He let out another wet chuckle that became a cough and levered himself backwards to rest himself against the wall.  
“You know D, I always figured she was cheating when she got Carolina as a codename. Then again, she said as much about me.” York feels his AI raise an eyebrow in the back of his head and elaborates with a full name.  
“Mrs. Carolina Church.” Delta sends him confusion.  
“I was not aware of Agent Carolina's martial status.” York laughs.  
“Yup, real secretive girl sometimes 'Lina. I figure only her husband knew.”

The pieces slot together for Delta, and as York feels it he tugs off his glove. He admires the two rings on his finger in the fading light, then, as he feels himself start to slip, he brings them to his lips in a final kiss. That was how Mr. James York, formally of Project Freelancer; died. With his rings on his lips and the briefest flash of red hair and green eyes in his peripheral vision.

Years later, when a moment of solace presents itself, Wash corners Carolina in the rec room.  
“Carolina.” She turns to him, busy wrapping her hands after a spat with a bag. She's done it for years, ever since York sat her down one day and wrapped her raw and bleeding knuckles before presenting her with a coffee and starting an impromptu date.

“Yes Wash?” She asks, concentrating on wrapping her hands up as he walks towards her. He fidgets, fingers twisting over themselves inelegantly as he tries to think of the best way to put this.  
“When we went through the old gear, and I found my original armour” he began, pulling a pair of dog tags out of his pocket. “It still contained these” he finishes hurriedly, pressing them into her palm and bolting from the room.

Carolina looks at the dog tags in her hand, rusted chain spooling between her fingers as they sit heavy in her palm, and turns them over. One of them is the standard MoI posting tag, engraved with the logo of the ship they spent so many years on. The other contains information she long since memorised.

“Agent New York.  
Blood Type: AB Negative.  
345-002/4432-21”

For a moment Carolina is shocked, before she smiles softly in memory, pulling her own chain up from around her neck.

“Agent Carolina.  
Blood Type: AB Negative.  
345-001/4432-21”

Just as York always used to say, they were a perfect match. She looks down to the hand she never finished wrapping, running her thumb over the golden bands on her ring finger. She and York had tried to propose to each-other at the same time, he'd been so perfect for her.

Finally she gets to the rings underneath York's tags, Wash had apparently put them on the chain, since she knew York would never have taken them off. She slips them onto her own finger, but they're a little too big for her and slide around too much, so she slips them onto her own tags, then puts both pairs around her neck. She finishes wrapping her hands up and fixes herself some coffee, mind drifting back to better times.


End file.
